


American Idiot

by SarahSecret666



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSecret666/pseuds/SarahSecret666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Steve causes a mess of noise complaints from his fellow avengers, and Bucky goes to confront him. But things take a turn on Steve's couch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Idiot

"GODDAMNIT ROGERS, SHUT THE HELL UP! MY KIDS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" cursed an angry Clint Barton from his apartment window. He was in a plain white t-shirt and boxers, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm practically deaf and I can still hear this asshole," he muttered to Natasha, who had just come in from checking on their kids. 

"LANGUAGE!" Steve slurred from his window. 

Tony rolled his eyes from his fire escape, where his legs dangled from the stairs. "Are we going to ignore the fact that Cap just said language? JARVIS, activate white noise throughout the whole apartment please." He groaned, swinging his legs back inside the building. "Your wish is my command, Mr. Stark," came the computerized reply.

Tony thumped on the floor with his fist. "Hey Barnes, tell your boyfriend up there to shut his mouth before we all shut it for him. Especially big guy, you know Banner needs his beauty rest."

Bucky didn't respond to Tony's jab; he was much too focused on trying to drown out Steve's cacophony. Soon however, it became clear that it wasn't going to end soon, so he climbed up to Steve's apartment, fingers in his ears to block the sound. 

"Ammmerocah issss-the greatest country of-of-out of all of them! FREEDOM!!! DEMOCRACY!!! I punched HITLER IN THE FACE FOR FUCKS SAKE!"  
Steve's slurred speech became more garbled the closer Bucky got to his apartment. 

He rapped on the door, but it opened easily without him needing to strike it. "Steve?" He called, grimacing at the sight. "What the - "

A bald eagle sat perched on the arm of a chair, picking at its feathers, not showing any reaction toward Bucky's entrance. An empty whiskey bottle rolled down in front of the door, which Bucky kicked to the side. 

He walked further in, careful not to step on any glass or eagle droppings (which were quite substantially sized). "Steve?" Bucky called again. 

Walking into the living room, Bucky saw a tall, broad form over by the window. An American flag draped from its muscled shoulders, and trailed downward to its toned legs. The figure's head was tilted down, which made Bucky think he was sleeping, until the figure suddenly jerked its head up, drink in hand. Tousled blond locks covered his incredible blue eyes, which Bucky had always been mesmerized by. 

"FREEDOM OF SPEECH ASSHOLE! That's another great thing about this country, show some respect!" Steve shouted down toward Tony. A series of thumps from below followed the slurred attack. 

"Steve calm down," said Bucky, reaching for the bottle. "Heyyyy Buck," he replied, swinging around to reveal - well - everything. Aside from the flag that he'd donned as a cape, Steve stood there in all his glory. Bucky coughed into his arm to hide his wandering eyes. 

Snatching the bottle, he said, "You're making enough noise to raise Hitler from the dead, punk." Steve smiled, and made no attempt to grab the bottle, instead wrapping Bucky in an inebriated embrace. Hot breath tickled his ear. "Then he's not the only thing that's raised tonight." Bucky suddenly became very mindful of what was going on - down there. 

"Nope, you're drunk," Bucky said, pushing Steve on the couch. He smiled, and said clearly, "Oh believe me when I say that doesn't mean anything right now Buck." No slurred words, no drunken shouts. 

He hoisted himself up from Steve's grip. "Get a hold of yourself Rogers," he said, trying to look anywhere but at Steve, who smirked. "Come on, you know you want it too," Steve said, almost pleadingly. 

Bucky looked over at the perfect specimen of the American man, and decided, what the hell. It wasn't like he didn't want him anyway. He took a swig of whiskey and slammed his lips onto Steve's with a gentle, but firm force. He was received with the same, if not more intensity. 

This was only the beginning of the many noise complaints they would be getting that night...


End file.
